Oscillators are well known devices for providing a reference frequency source. The oscillator typically has a quartz crystal or other resonator and also has electronic compensation circuitry to stabilize the output frequency. Various methods are known for stabilizing the output frequency as the temperature of the oscillator changes.
Ovenized oscillators (OCXOs) heat the temperature sensitive portions of an oscillator in an enclosure or oven, defined by a base and a lid, to a uniform temperature. Ovenized oscillators contain a heater located in the oven, a temperature sensor, and circuitry on the substrate to control the heater.
Although currently available oscillators have proven satisfactory for most applications, there is a continued need for higher performance, more efficient, lower cost oscillator including ovenized oscillators.